


Fight for a fourth

by Molliartytho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ana and Fareeha make a small appearance, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Jesse is actually their son in this au, M/M, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, family fic, he is just a kid, mpreg maybe later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: Gabriel and Jack take some time off to get through one of Jack's heats. Gabe asks Jack to have another kid with him and it is totally not fair since all Jack's body wants right now is to get knocked up.





	Fight for a fourth

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics fic. If you don't like then please don't read.  
> Jack and Gabe are mated in this and Jesse is their son. I just want them to be happy and a family so here you go. I could possibly write a whole series on this it just depends on what people want because I love this idea so much. I have at least one more chapter planned, possibly two. This is my first abo fic so be kind, please.

"Jesse slow down, please! I know you are racing, but we do not need you breaking another bone." Jack calls to his son and watches as the eight-year-old slows down and then pouts.

"How come you didn't tell Papi to slow down? He could break something too!" Jesse complains and Gabe sticks his tongue out at him. Gabe won the race because Jesse slowed down and listened to his other father.

"Because your Papi doesn't listen to me. He's a big bully. Just jump on him and knock him over." Jack chuckles and watches as Jesse growls and leaps at Gabe. Gabe gasps and falls over for dramatic effect landing with a soft thud on the grass.

"You got me mijo, you're getting so strong!" Gabe can't help his smile as his son giggles and snuggles into his chest. The alpha had nothing against losing a battle if it meant his son was happy. He wraps his arms around his baby and kisses his head a few times, then scratches his cheek with his facial hair and Jesse laughs and pushes him away.

"Jesse is your bag all packed for your weekend with Ana and Fareeha?" Jack asks without looking up from his papers. He had been working for the last few hours and Gabe all but forced him out of the house and onto the balcony so he could get some fresh air.

The omega knows his heat is coming soon so Ana offered to take Jesse for a few nights until it's over. Jesse loves to help watch Ana's one-year-old daughter and he has been asking for a younger sibling for his birthday for almost two years since she had been born.

"No..." Jesse says and sits up on Gabe's stomach, using him like a chair. Gabe scoops him up with a grin and kisses all over his face. The kisses make Jesse laugh and squirm to try to get out of his hold. Gabe stands up with him in his arms and holds him tight.

"Let's go pack mijo then daddy can work and maybe when he's done he won't be such a stick in the mud." Gabe teases and carries Jesse with ease up onto the porch. He brushes Jack's shoulder with his fingers as they walk past and he laughs when Jack mutters about how he isn't a stick in the mud.

As much as he loves their son, Gabe can't wait for their kid to be gone for a few days so he can ravish his omega properly and remind him how much he loves him.

Jesse runs to his room once Gabe sets him down, and he grabs his favorite backpack, it has a sheriffs badge on it and says "little cowboy" across the top.

"Alright, we need two pairs of pajamas and three outfits for you. Do you want to bring your hat?" Gabe asks his son, already getting into his dresser to pick out some of his clothes, knowing he'll only pick one outfit and think he's done.

"I can't be a cowboy without my hat, Papi," Jesse says like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Por supuesto mijo." Gabe chuckles and helps him get everything to fit in his bag. He pack his clothes, his favorite book, his coloring stuff, and his little gaming device that he had insisted he needed since his friend had one and he wanted to play with him. Gabe always complained to Jack that their eight-year-old had more stuff than the two of them combined and Jack just smiled fondly at him and remind him that he bought most of it for him so it's his own fault.

 As soon as they zip up the bag Gabe sees Jesse's face and knows that he's going to start crying early today. He pulls Jesse towards him and kisses his forehead softly.

"I think that's everything. You get to spend a whole weekend with Ana and baby Fara, won't that be a fun weekend?" Gabe asks him and brushes his hair out of his face, he really needed to cut it again but the kid just hated sitting still for a haircut.

"Yeah...but you promise you'll call every night? Like last time?" Jesse asks, his little lip quivering as he tries to keep the tears from falling, he was a tough cowboy that didn't cry he had to keep it together for his parents.

"I promise Jesse. Ana will have you call us before you go to bed every night. And if you want to call us more you can okay?" Gabe kisses his head once more and hugs him close. Jesse sniffles and rubs at his eyes.

"You aren't leaving for a little while mijo don't cry okay? It's going to be fun, baby." He tells him and stands with him in his arms, letting him rest on his shoulder.

"Hey, mijo are you hungry? Should we eat dinner?" Gabe asks and sets his bag on his bed, he sets his little cowboy hat on his head knowing it will cheer him up.

"Mhm, will dad make Mac and cheese?" Jesse asks, snuggling into his Papi's shoulder, he always gets a little more affectionate when he knows he won't see his parents for a few days.

"I bet if you ask him really nicely he will, just for you," Gabe tells him and heads down the stairs with him in his arms. As they walk into the dining room, Jack is coming back inside, his papers are all neatly tucked into their folder and set aside on the kitchen counter.

Jack can sense Jesse's distress almost instantly

"Did you get all packed?" Jack asks, smiling as Gabe shifts Jesse to see his dad, Jesse nods and sniffles a little, reaching for him.

Jack takes Jesse easily, letting him rest against his chest and he rubs his back gently, the second he could sense his son’s sadness he felt the overwhelming need to hold and comfort him. Gabe feels his chest swell with pride at the sight of his mate and his son, he wraps an arm around Jack's waist and kisses his head with a hum, Jack smells so good right now, all preheat and sweet.

Gabe can't help but nuzzle into his neck and Jack tilts his head a little, letting his alpha scent him a little, not in the right head to push him away right now so close to his heat.

"Daddy, will you make mac and cheese?" Jesse asks and Jack hums softly

"Is that what my little cowboy wants for dinner?" Jack asks him while he rubs his back, knowing he won't see his baby for a few days makes his heart hurt a little, it always makes him anxious to not have him home, but he trusts Ana with him. And when he's in his heat he can't focus on anything and it's better for everyone if Jesse isn't around for it.

"Yeah with hotdogs too." Jesse nods his head against Jack's shoulder and the omega can't help but chuckle at how it makes his hat fall off his little head. Gabe chuckles too and leans down to grab the hat for him.

"Alright baby. Why don't you and Papi set the table and I will get that started." He kisses the side of Jesse's head and walks into the kitchen with Gabe close behind them. Jack sets Jesse down and the eight-year-old runs to the cabinet to get his special cowboy-themed plate and cup

"Hmm, you're such a good dad cariño." Gabe wraps his arms around Jack's middle as he starts on the food, and Jack raises an eyebrow. He glances back at him over his shoulder with the look that makes all their cadets start to worry, but it just makes Gabe grin and nuzzle into him more.

"I try...now you get away from me, you know being close only speeds up the heat and we still need to get Jesse off with Ana," Jack says, trying his hardest not to let those desires building up inside him come out quite yet. He can feel the months of suppressed heats building up, he tried to only have the heats every three months or so. The suppressants worked really well and kept him regular but they also made the times he experiences a full heat so intense. He's just glad Gabe is home for this one. He had to go through alone and although he knew it wasn't Gabe's fault he still gave him the cold shoulder for almost a week after that.

Gabriel chuckles low in his throat and the sound makes Jack shiver in anticipation. The alpha tightens his hold on his mate and Jack groans quietly

"Gabe..." He warns, but it falls on deaf ears as his mate nuzzles his neck and nips at their bond mark and Jack gasps, he grips the counter as his knees almost give out from the shock of pleasure that has rippled through him. He just barely stops himself from tilting his head and letting him have his way with him.

"Reyes I swear...go help our son set the table and let me make dinner." Jack breathes out and bites his lip to keep from making any noises so he doesn't scar his son for life and focuses on the food he's making

"Hmm can't wait for this heat to hit you full on, it's been too long mi amor." Gabe smiles and kisses that mark just to feel Jack shiver once more and smirks as he pulls back to go set the table. He can feel how worked up he just made his mate through their bond.

Jack thinks about cursing him out, but knows he'd just like it. Jesse would probably repeat the words at school too, so he refrains. He's so frustrated and Gabe has barely touched him this last week They've both been working long hours to prepare for them both to be gone from work, Reinhardt and Angela can handle it he knows, but it's still a lot to have two high ups gone for a week.

Attempting to get rid of the lustful feelings working up in his body, Jack works on the food for dinner. He gets into an easy rhythm, and he winds up thinking about some work problem as he cooks. He sighs as he thinks more about it until his mate slides up next to him, his back against the counter.

"You're thinking too much again Jackie. I can hear it from the other room." Gabe tells him, staying close and watching him work. He knows how stressed his omega gets and he also knows his presence helps calm that a little. He has sent Jesse off to pick a toy to bring with him to Ana's for Fareeha to play with and Jesse was more than excited to go pick one for her.

"Really? You could hear me thinking through all these hormones?" Jack chuckles a little, relaxing the closer Gabe gets to him. He knows he shouldn't be stressed about work right now but he can't help it.

"Yeah, it's a real buzz kill. Let me distract you..." Gabe gives him that grin, the one that makes him weak in the knees. Jack groans again as Gabe wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him between his legs

"We're going to have three days of you distracting me, and you want to start early? You're insatiable...” Jack mutters, leaning against his chest and just letting his alpha hold him for a minute. Gabe rubs his hands along his back gently, he kisses his head a few times gently while he holds him. Jack breathes in deeply and lets out a content sigh as he relaxes against his alpha. Gabe smiles and presses a soft kiss to his temple and then grabs a handful of his ass. He smiles fondly as Jack laughs into his chest.

"I can never get enough of you Boy Scout, I mean have you seen your ass in these pants?" he teases him and Jack leans back to kiss him softly before pulling away. He ignores his comment as he turns the stove off and bites his lip as he looks Gabe up and down slowly.

"Well, I've seen your thighs in all pants and trust me... I want you distracting me just as much as you do but....we have a kid to feed." Jack chuckles as he sees Gabe's eyes get darker. He hears Gabe growl lowly, so Jack calls for their son. Teasing his alpha is his favorite past time.

"Jesse! Come eat, baby." Jack takes the pot full of pasta to the dining room and knows his mate will grab the plate of hotdogs for him too. He revels in the small glare his mate gives him before he gets into the other room.

"Mac and cheese!" Jesse cries happily, he runs in from the other room and almost runs into his dad, but stops himself with a grin and hops up to his spot at the table

"Did you wash your hands?" Jack asks him, smiling when his son nods eagerly. He helps him get settled and pushes his chair in a little more so he doesn't fall off.

"I got you some water mijo, because I just know Ana will let you have too much soda and juice this weekend." Gabe teases and ruffles Jesse's hair gently, the boy smiles and watches as his dad scoops food onto his plate and he digs in the second Jack is done.

"Jesse it's hot be careful." Jack fusses and brushes his hair back, much to the little boy's annoyance

"Daaaad it's fine...." Jesse shakes his head to mess up his hair again. He leans away when Jack goes to fix it once more.

Jack fusses a little more until Jesse gives up and lets him fix his hair. He lets him blow on his food to cool it down too, because he knows Jack will just keep going until he gets it done. Jesse huffs a little and Gabe finally steps in to save him. He gently grips Jack's waist to pull him away and helps him sit down

"Eat a little bit mi amor, he's fine." Gabe kisses his head and sits in between his boys, he looks between the two and feels that pride building up again. Jack is talking to Jesse about what fun things he has planned for this weekend and Gabe just feels a surge of love build up inside his chest. Jack doesn't seem to notice, too involved with their son to be paying attention to those feelings that they share over their bond.

Gabriel can't help but feel that something is missing from this scene and when the realization of what hits him he sits back in his seat. He looks at Jesse and then over at Jack who is looking at their son like he's his whole world and Gabe knows exactly what he's going to do. Jesse might just be getting that birthday wish after all, and if all goes according to plan it will be an almost birthday present.

And an hour and a half later he gets to start his plan.

Jesse runs to the door when he hears the doorbell ring and he waits excitedly for his Papi to open the door

"Why hello Jesse. Gabriel." Ana greets them with a small smirk on her face. She always teases them about these things, just as they teased her about her weekends away on “missions” with Reinhardt. Gabe smiles as Fareeha giggles when she sees Jesse. She adores him and he is always so proud of that fact.

"Hey, Ana. Thank you for taking him this weekend, and for picking him up for us. You know how Jack gets so close to his heat, his nesting has been really bad lately and we may have to sneak Jesse out before he can see him go or the kid might never be able to leave." Gabe chuckles a little bit and Ana joins in on his chuckling.

"I'm not that bad Gabriel, and you better be careful or I'll send you with Jesse. Ana can babysit you both." Jack glares at his mate, Jesse's backpack and cowboy hat are in his hands as he joins them by the front door.

"Jesse do you have your pillow and blanket and everything else you need?" Jack asks him and when Jesse nods he hands him his hat and helps him put his backpack on and he feels himself start to get emotional.

"You call us if you need us, baby." He tells his son and kneels down to hug him close, Jesse hugs him back and nods against his shoulder.

“Okay dad I will.” Jesse promises and squeezes him tight.

"Jack honestly, we're only a few streets away it's not like you can't come see him if you need to," Ana says and shakes her head. She is holding Fareeha close to her chest, the little girl is perfectly content to just stay put and observe.

"I know..." Jack mutters, standing up when his son finally pulls away.

"Let's get going Jesse, we're going to make a blanket fort and sleep in the living room all together how does that sound?" She asks and he grins at her.

"Yes please!" He bounces excitedly and Ana gives his parents a knowing look.

"Bye Daddy bye Papi!" He grins and runs to hug Jack once more. He turns to hug Gabe who lifts him up and kisses his cheek softly. Gabe whispers something in Spanish in his ear that makes him giggle and nod, and then Gabe sets him down.

"Don't have too much fun without us." Gabe calls to them as they start to walk towards the car. Jesse waves and runs to get into the car with his backpack bouncing up and down as he goes.

"Oh Gabriel, I'm sure you'll be having a lot more fun here." Ana turns and raises an eyebrow at him, a smirk on her face once again. Gabe laughs, waving to his son as he gets buckled into his seat.

Jack blushes at her remarks, everything in him is telling him to go get their child and not let him leave. He struggles to let Gabe close the door and even then he goes to watch them out the window until the car is out of sight. The first day of his heat is always the worst emotional wise. He needs everything he loves close to him and while he isn't completely helpless and needing sex on that first day the next two were always much worse.

"Cariño...he's going to be fine," Gabe promises and Jack just nods

"I know..." He tries to sound like he believes himself but he's not sure he pulled it off. He turns and lets out a deep breath before walking into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

He's wiping down the counters and taking a few minutes to himself to think while Gabriel is finishing up one more email before they are officially off from work for the next three days.

He is lost in thought as he cleans and is brought back to reality when his mate hums and slides his arms around his waist, pulling him up against his chest.

"Hmm look at you...so pretty I could just eat you up." He purrs and Jack chuckles softly. He loves it when Gabe runs his mouth.

"You want something, Reyes? You only compliment me when you are expecting something to come of it." He teases and his hand comes to rest on top of Gabe’s hand.

"You're so good to me Jack and to our son..." Gabe bites his lip a little like he does when he's thinking, "Jack...have another baby with me." Gabriel says, kissing along his neck softly and Jack blinks a few times. That isn't his usual teasing voice, he sounds very serious.

"Do you have a fever?" Jack mutters. He leans back against him, turns to see his face, and tries to figure out what he's thinking.

"I'm serious...we're not getting any younger. Jesse is our world but... don't you feel like we're missing something? We've always wanted a big family and work has kind of gotten in the way. Just think about it...we talk about it every year when Jesse asks about having a sibling." Gabe slowly turns him around and helps him back against the counter. He settles between his legs so he's pressed against him.

Gabe gives him a smile and he leans down to press his nose into his neck. He can feel his omega shaking slightly, his full-on heat is coming fast. Faster now that they have no distractions and his alpha is so close to him.

"Hmm, Gabi...that's a big decision. Can't just throw that at me right before all my body wants is for you to knock me up... Feels a little like you set me up so I'll say yes...” Jack breathes out, tilting his head to let Gabriel have better access to him.

"It's a big decision that we both want. I know work is important to you, but with this last promotion I can take over for you while you take a nice long maternity leave. And Ana will be there so I can take some time off to help you too....there's no guarantee this heat will get you pregnant but it might and wouldn't that be good?" Gabriel nuzzles into his bond mark, he lets him feel how sincere and hopeful he is.

Jack feels himself melt under his touches and his chest fills with an intense emotion, it's a desire mixed with a sense of anticipation. He finds himself wanting to give in and let Gabe talk him into this. He feels how much he wants it. He hasn't felt this much emotion surging through him since they learned he was pregnant with Jesse almost ten years ago.

They had talked about another kid not that long ago and hadn't done anything more than talk and speculate. Jack finds himself feeling excited about the prospects of another child.

"Jesse has already proved with Fara he can be a good big brother," Jack mutters, his hands coming up to run over Gabe's sides gently. He breathes in deep and groans softly as he takes in the scent of his alpha, it's one of his favorite things in the world especially when he's in heat.

"Come on Jack can we try at least? I can feel how much you want it too. We talked about it less than a month ago before my last mission. I know I am throwing this at you, but if you still want to take your birth control after your heat so we can talk about this more, then you can. I can wait." Gabe hums and bites down lightly on that mark. Jack gasps and grips onto his arms, holding himself steady. His thoughts all turning to nothing as his heat finally sets in and he moans softly. He feels the slick slowly start to produce, and it's his least favorite feeling but with Gabe so close it was inevitable. Jack moans as Gabe moves against him. They are so close together it makes his head swim.

"Hell..okay we'll talk about this later..." Jack breathes out and closes his eyes. Gabe feels the shift and growls quietly, he kisses along his neck and presses harder against him. He can feel Jack's growing erection and he grinds against him slow and steady.

"Gabe...bed please." Jack moans, feeling too hot in his clothes and too far away from his mate needing skin to skin contact. He uses what's left of his control to bite at Gabe's neck to show him just how needy he's feeling and he moans when he feels Gabe suck in a breath.

"Fuck Jackie no matter how many times you do that it always amazes me how much you need me. Need my knot don't you baby?" He purrs, and Jack whines as he grinds against him again. It is only a moment later that Gabe feels the effects of being so close to his omega in heat and he reaches down to pick him up. Jack wraps his legs around his waist before Gabe carries him down the hall to their bedroom. He shuts the door more out of habit than having a need to, and all but tosses Jack onto the bed.

He keeps his eyes on his mate as he gets his clothes off, only losing sight of him for a second when his shirt gets in the way. Jack makes quick work of his own clothes. He tosses them all away and makes a frustrated noise when he has to peel his slick soaked boxers off himself. He has already laid out towels below their bedspread and stuck two next to their bed to make clean up a little easier, he was always the more prepared of the two. He struggles a little getting the boxers all the way off and he groans in frustration.

He feels too hot and there's an itch in the back of his throat like he wants to whine and beg for Gabe to fuck him senseless but he's too proud to give into it right now.

Gabe chuckles as he watches him. As soon as his clothes are off and tossed aside he is back on his mate, he slides between his legs and presses him down against the bed, he kisses him and swallows his whines and he rolls their hips together, giving them both that friction they want.

"Mmm, you smell so fucking good Jackie. So agradable amor." Gabe compliments, feeling him shiver as he speaks Spanish and he licks over his bond mark. He trails kisses over to the other side of his neck and marks him up. He sucks and nips at his neck and collarbone, his hips slowly rolling as he marks him and puts his claim on him with his teeth.

"G-Gabe..." Jack moans, arching against him and trying to get more friction on both of their cocks. Gabe reaches down to slide two fingers inside him and Jack makes a noise that Gabe will tease him about for the rest of their lives. Gabe leans up and looks down at his omega with a soft growl, Jack looks so fucked out already, he's so red and flushed and panting.

"So wet for me.." Gabe groans and slides a third finger inside him, he pulls them out quickly and brings them up to his lips to lick them clean.

"Fucking love the taste of you cariño." He grinds against him again and Jack impatiently reaches down and strokes Gabe's cock a few times.

"Need you..in me.." He groans feeling too hot and too turned on with a need to be filled and his alpha is so close but not close enough.

"Be patient Jackie," Gabriel mutters, he lifts himself up and off him so he can help Jack flip onto his stomach. The blonde groans and presses back against him. He reaches back to try and guide Gabe inside him and Gabe grabs his hands. He forces his hands behind his back and leans down, drapes himself over his omega, and slowly rolls his hips so his cock slides over his hole but never goes inside him.

"Be patient," Gabe says low and deep in his throat, the absolute alpha voice that makes Jack whimper, and with a small squeeze to the back of his neck, Jack melts against him. He's powerless while in heat to fight the hold of his alpha and mate, especially when he uses that voice.

"There we go...let me take care of you querido." Gabe gives him a pleased hum and Jack whimpers at his tone of voice. And with that Gabe leans back, he grabs Jack's hips and slides his cock along his hole a few more times with a groan.

"Fuck Jackie..." He breathes and slowly pushes inside him. He keeps it slow and listens to his omega gasp and feels him press back to take him all the way inside, needing all of him. Gabe loves to tease him, but there will be lots of time for that later.

"Gabi...Gabe..Gabriel..." Jack gasps, gripping at the sheets under him as he sees stars. He's so hard already and so close. His cheeks are flushed and he knows the red goes from his cheeks to his stomach but he doesn't care. He feels his orgasm already building and the familiar feeling in his gut makes him moan.

He's got his mate filling him so perfectly and his eyes flutter shut as Gabe pulls out and shoves back inside of him, just on the edge of rough but he wouldn't have it any other way as he begins to rock back with him.

"Fuck. So tight." Gabe growls and Jack whines, he arches his whole body and presses his ass back against his mate. He's lost in his body's needs and he's whimpering with every roll of his hips.

Jack is breathing heavily and moaning at each thrust and he's lost all will to form coherent sentences. Gabe slides one of his hands from Jack's hip to his cock, and he slowly circles the head of his cock with his thumb as he thrusts into him, hitting the most sensitive spots inside him

"G-Gabe m'gunna..." Jack gasps out as he starts to stroke him hard and fast. He strokes him to the point that his orgasm is so close and he tenses a little.

"Knot me…..Gabe k-knot me. Fuck fuck now please.." Jack moans and snaps his hips back, his pleasure building until he curses and he comes all over Gabe's fingers. Jack’s body tensing and tightening around his alpha's cock and he hears Gabe groan and feels a surge of pride at knowing he's pleasing his mate too, it makes him moan as Gabe keeps fucking into him. Gabe brings his hand up to his lips and licks the come from his fingers, humming happily as he does, his thrusts never slowing down and Jack moans.

"Knot m-me...alpha knot me." Jack breathes as he keeps working his hips. His eyes are shut and he feels every move of Gabe inside him and whimpers at the feeling of his knot forming and catching on his rim and he rests his face against the bed.

Gabe grunts as he feels his knot swelling bigger and thrusts harder into his mate. He always had a thing for Jack calling him alpha in bed and it hasn't failed yet to get Jack what he wants. Gabe thrusts into him hard a few more times and then he groans as he comes, thrusting as deep as he can inside him and gently rocking his hips as he rides out the orgasm.

He wraps his arms around Jack's hips and slowly turns them on their sides, Jack lets out a content sigh and Gabe smirks a little. He leans down to nuzzle against his neck, getting his scent all over him as he spoons him from behind. They spend a few moments catching their breath and Gabe nips at his neck softly.

They will probably be stuck there for twenty minutes with his knot keeping them together and Gabe knows it's a great time to cuddle and butter him up so he'll actually want to have another kid with him.

Gabe nuzzles against him and Jack settles in for a little rest before this gets worse and he's a mess again.

"I do want another kid with you..." Jack says quietly after a moment of peace.

Gabe doesn't stop his nuzzling, his hands are lightly touching over Jack's side and over his stomach and pecs. He is just touching every part of him he can. He lingers as he wraps one of his arms around his stomach, remembering how not that long ago he was pregnant with Jesse.

"I can feel that you do. But you're hesitant." Gabe replies easily, shifting his hips a bit to get more comfortable and enjoying the small whine he gets from his mate. Ever since they bonded all those years ago Gabe knows just how to keep him happy, and he knows just how he's feeling.

"It's a long time to be away from work. From what I do best." Jack mutters, eyes closed as he enjoys his downtime. He feels so content, full and sated. He knows this is only the beginning and he's enjoying the haze of pleasure.

"You're also the best dad. And the best mate. And the best..." Gabe starts the list but Jack reaches behind him and taps his side gently.

"You know what I mean you ass." Jack laughs softly and Gabriel swears he falls a little more in love with him at the sound.

"I don't want us to look back and regret anything Jack... But right now, we have three more days of your heat, three more days of me fucking you senseless and you begging me for more. We can talk more about this later." Gabe nips at the back of his neck and Jack arches back against him, feeling the familiar coil building up in his stomach, it's low in his gut and he knows it won't be up and full and intense again until Gabe's knot goes down, but Gabe always makes it a point to keep him on edge.

"Mmm...yeah that sounds so good.." Jack mumbles, arching back against his mate and letting himself forget about wanting another kid so they can enjoy his heat better.

"Close your eyes and rest for a minute mi amor." Gabriel kisses the side of Jack's head gently and pulls him flush against his chest. Jack settles back against him immediately and hums softly, and Gabe knows he took his advice.

They'll discuss the serious future after Jack is able to think straight for more than twenty minutes at a time. For now, Jack lets himself be held and focuses on his mate's scent enveloping him and lets himself drift off for a few moments of rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish notes-  
> Querido- darling/ dear  
> cariño- sweetheart  
> por supesto- of course  
> mijo- my son  
> mi amor- my love  
> Papi- Dad/ Daddy


End file.
